Soul Eater Fanfiction: Psymon and Amber
by Hamsterfreak
Summary: Amber and Psymon have come to Death City to teach the kids at the D.W.M.A about how to control weapons when they go crazy. But in the middle of all this the two have been reminiscing on their past that they have hated for years.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story that i am putting up that I wrote with a friend, we had a fun time writing this story. We hope you enjoy are story, and please Review this story. Thank you! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - The Weird Couple<strong>

"Psymon its time to go, you can't sleep forever!"

"But I don't want to get up...can't we just go tomorrow," Psymon whines.

"NO! WE HAVE TO GO NOW. IF WE DON'T THEN WE ARE GOING TO RUN OUT OF FOOD...AND YOUR BEER! NOW GET UP!"

"...not the beer...*sigh*...Fine, just let me get a shirt on and we will go...are u ready," Psymon groans.

"I have been ready for an hour now. You know if you don't put on your shirt you're going to get sick when it rains...*sigh*... let's go,"

The woman walks over to the spot that was open in the desert. She then has a great glow surrounding her. The glow dies down to reveal a motorcycle that had a giant skull with big fangs, the handle bars were silver and bone, but on ends it was on fire, the shock absorbers were bone and silver, the seat was low, and the wheels were on fire.

"Heh well I guess I'll take that as a yes" Psymon smirks.

He leans over and picks up a jet black muscle shirt and puts it on. Getting up he then walks over to the motorcycle and climbs on.

"Oh yeah baby lets ride!"

"Do you all ways have to say that it's embarrassing,"

"Ha-ha well sorry little lady it gets my adrenaline running if that's okay with you"

"Yeah still you could at least use my name for once."

"Okay fine...well let's go Amber we don't want to get caught in the rain I mean look at those nasty clouds"

"Yes, they look very rain threatening and if they get me the fire will go out and then we can't ride... I should really stop talking now. Okay off to Death City."

"Ha-ha good idea and if I'm in a good mood I will carry you till they go away"

Even though you could not see her face, you could tell that Amber was blushing for the flames on her motorcycle were starting to turning pink.

"Hey Amber what's going on with your fire...its going pink"

"ITS... its ...it's nothing, don't you worry about I will be fine, hee hee..." Amber said with the flame going a darker shade of hot pink.

He didn't understand why she sounded so nervous about him saying that he would carry her. He shrugged it off and tried to stay focused by not to worrying about it too much. As the two were driving to Death City, Amber's flame started to get a bit smaller from the travel and speed they were going at.

"What's wrong? Why are you slowing down?"

"I am so sorry it seems that I am a bit tired from the travelling but I can handle it, for we are all most there." Amber said with a gasp of air.

"Are you sure? If you want I can carry you for a bit?"

"It's okay... I...I... Think I ca-" then without any warning Amber suddenly turned back in to her human form and passed out on the ground.

"OH SHIT! AMBER ARE YOU OKAY?"

When no answer came from Amber, Psymon started to panic and start thinking about things that shouldn't be thought about, he then put his head against her chest and found out she was still breathing.

"Okay well at least she is still breathing...maybe it's a good idea to carry her" he picked her up and started to walk as the rain began to fall.

As Psymon was carrying Amber he could start to see Death City from where he was.

"Well Amber we are almost there...I know you can't hear me but thanks for keeping me in line"

Amber started to shake because of the cold rain falling. So Psymon held her closer to his body, hoping to make her warmer. As soon as they entered the city there were three kids waiting for them. As Psymon was looking at them he noticed that they all had weapons with them.

"What are you twerps looking at?"

The girl with the pig tales was the first to step up.

"What is your business here in Death City,'' asked the girl gripping her scythe.

"Look little lady I'm not sure but my little friend here told me that we need to come here... but as you can see she is out cold"

The boy with the black and white hair stepped in at that point to see if Psymon was telling the truth. The kid reached to touch Amber.

"I would suggest you take your hand off her before I break it."

"Look I was only seeing if she was still alive, you don't have to get all moody," he said backing off.

Psymon didn't like the looks of the kids but continued to have a strong feeling of protection towards Amber. Psymon's bright blue eyes stared into the eyes of the kid with black and white hair an urge to rip out his tongue overwhelmed Psymon. His heart raced the longer the staring contest went on.

"How about we take her to the hospital," asked the girl.

"fine… but I don't want any problems that's you got that boy?" Psymon was staring intensely at the boy.

"Why would we even bother to touch that old hag," said the boy with blue hair

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" Psymon said. His face began to go red, and his pupils went as small as the size of a pin prick.

As Psymon was scaring the kids, amber was starting to wake up. As she was half asleep she put her hand on Psymon's chest.

Psymon you need to calm down," Amber said with a gasp of air

Psymon gasped while still looking at the kids, he then shift his eyes down to look down to meet eyes with Amber, his heat beat became louder and faster and his breath became lighter.

"A-Amber ….. Oh thank god you're okay" Psymon said with joy

Amber tried to put a smile on her face.

"I will be, but I need to get to the doc-….." Amber then passes out for the second time with her arm falling back down to her tummy.

Psymon suddenly stopped breathing for a brief moment, than a smile appeared for a brief moment and looked at the kids to say lets get going. They then started to walk.

"Look I'm not really a nice person, but there are some things that you shouldn't say to me….. And another thing is don't ask me weird questions. So watch what you say around me." Psymon said with a hint of anger

"That's fine. By the way my name is Maka, this here is my partner Soul," said the girl in the middle.

"My name is Death the Kid, you can call me Kid, and the two people slash guns are named Liz and Patty," Said the kid on the right.

"I am the great Black Star! And this is Tsubaki," Said the boy on the right

"Psymon…..Psymon Stark, and this little lady's name is Amber Bee," Psymon liked the looks of the other two kids, but not Black Star.

"…I don't like you," Psymon said pointing a finger at the boy on the left.

"Well to bad for you, old timer!" Yelled Black Star

Psymon was now furious.

"NOW LISTEN UP YOU BASTARD! I DON'T LISTEN TO LITTLE SHITS LIKE YOU! SO I SUGGEST YOU SHUT UP BEFORE I SMASH YOUR FACE, Psymon grabbed the kid by the vest and lifted him up so they were eye to eye.

Amber was still asleep on the ground were Psymon put her to bully Black star, when she reached over and grabbed the bottom of his pant leg, in her sleep she had said "don't... Do... It..."

With Psymon's eyes staring intently on black star shifted his eyes to look at the small teenage girl looking back at him with her sleepy eyes.

"...*sigh*...fine." Psymon shifted eyes back to black star. "you got of the leash easy this time you little runt...next time it won't be so easy..."

Black star nodded his head really fast to say that he would not do it again.

"Now that we have an understanding for each other show me the way to the doctors."

Psymon then picks up Amber, and stares at Maka telling her to move.

"If you follow me I will take you to the schools doctor. He is a nice man but he is a bit Insane." said Maka with half a smile

"I don't care who we see as long as she is checked out and tells me if she is going to be okay...and beside if this guy can't be that bad."

"Very well we shall go." asked Kid.

As they were going to the school to the top of the city Amber began to shiver again in the rain. Psymon notices that Amber is shaking, so he holds her closer to his chest.

"Here...I know this may not help much but I will do the best I can."

Maka then see's that Psymon is holding her close.

"Don't you have a coat that you can cover her up with?" asked Maka walking backwards

"That's right I do." Psymon the lays her back down on the ground and unties the jacket the was wrapped around his waist and wraps Amber in it.

"Now she won't be so cold" Maka said with a smile reaching the top.

"Why didn't I think of that before...GOD I feel so stupid?"

"It's all right we all have are days." Maka said looking at the school.

"So can you describe this doctor for me?" Psymon said with a concerned sound in his voice.

"Well he has some stitches on him." Said Maka

"And he has a screw in his head." added Kid

"Okay so what's his personality?"

"He likes to dissect things." Said soul

"THEN THERE IS NO WAY IM TAKEING HER THERE!" Psymon said gripping on too Amber a little too hard.

"Don't worry as long as you are with her the doc won't do anything to her." said Liz

He looks at Liz with a concern look upon his face and looked down at Amber sleeping so snug in his arms.

"...*sigh*...okay but if he tries to do anything to her I will kill him..."

"Well that doesn't sound like fun." Said the voice came from the behind the kids

Every one turned to see how it was.

"Why, Hello Doctor Stein." Said Maka with some fear in her voice

Psymon stared intently at the doctor not feeling a very good energy from him. "Is this the guy?"

"Yes I am the guy who can help this poor little lamb." the doctor looked at the girl.

Steins hand went to go and touch her check but Psymon gripped it tight.

"Don't hurt her or I will hurt you have that?"

Amber started to breath a bit more heavily then when the first arrived.

"Amber are you okay?"

"She is not going to answer because she is to sick. Now lets get to the nurses room." said stein

The group then all ran to the room.

Psymon looked at her with a concerned with a small tinge of sadness. "Why...why does this have to happen now...?"

Psymon laid her face is facing upwards so her head is resting on his shoulder while waiting for the nurse.

The nurse then comes out and told Psymon to put her on one of the beds

Psymon gently lays amber down on one of the beds. "Hey Maka can you stay here till she wakes up well...if she ever does...I'm gunna go for a walk...I'm feeling sick to my stomach..."

"Yeah I can do that." said Maka grabbing a chair

"Thanks kid your on my good list so far" said Psymon as he walked out of the room.

"Umm thanks I guess." Said Maka as soon as he shut the door.

After an hour Amber was starting to wake up.

*sigh*...maybe I should go back to check on her"

As Psymon was walking back to the room he heard Maka's voice.

Psymon then heard another voice in the room.

"Were... where am I?" Asked Amber rubbing her eyes

"You're in the nurse's office" Maka said with a smile on her face. "Psymon went out for a walk, he wasn't feeling too hot...how are you feeling?"

"What! I NEED TO FIND HIM FAST AND GET TO DEATH CITY!" amber said wile jumping out of the bed

Psymon walks into the room to check on Maka and Amber. As he was walking in,  
>Amber bumped in to him. She then fell back, and hit the ground hard on her butt.<p>

"Oh...Well I can see your feeling better" Psymon said looking down at Amber.

"PSYMON!" yelled Amber then jumped back up and gave him a hug. "I am so sorry for letting you down. I thought I could get to Death City without you carrying me." Sobbed Amber

Psymon tried to make her feel better by telling her comforting things but he finally gave up and held her close and tight. "Amber...it's okay...believe me...everything is fine..."

"But I am the weapon and I am supposed to help you but all I did was faint." Amber said with a few tears in her eyes

"Amber Bee look at me... It's okay...you needed it...I just got a little worried" Psymon said with a crass voice.

Amber looked at Psymon then closed her eyes.

"Psymon where are we?" asked amber without opening her eyes.

"We are at the nurse's office in the school" Psymon said still looking at the rest of her tear roll down her face

"What school?" amber asked again with a sniffle

"Death Weapon Meister Academy...otherwise known as DWMA" said Psymon holding Amber with more force

"So you carried me all this time, all the way to the school." Asked amber with her face was going red

"Well yeah I wanted to see if you were okay" Psymon said with his normal almost sarcastic voice.

"Yo...You really carried me! Oh my, I must have been really heavy." Amber said with embracement, as she started to pull away from him

Psymon made his grip stronger so she wouldn't pull away "Heavy? Hell no your light as a feather little lady so don't worry." Psymon had a smile on his face.

"Are you okay, Psymon you are hurting me just a bit." Amber said trying to breath

"Oops sorry... I'm just happy your okay." Psymon said with a grin on his face

"That's okay, I am happy to see that you haven't gotten in to any fights yet." Amber said giving him a smile back

Psymon's heart began to race and the sound began to rise when he felt her heart beat on his chest, when she got closer to hug him.

"Well then know that that's over with Maka get all the girls to get to gather we are going to go to the hot springs. But first I need to go to my home that I have here in Death City. Is that okay with you Psymon?" Asked Amber

Psymon's face went red and the bottom of his left eye twitched " ye-yes that's ok-okay...i-i don't mi-mind"

"Hey Psymon are you all right?" Your face is all red." Amber said as she was trying to touch Psymon's face, to see if he had a fever.

Psymon did not answer back; instead he turned around and started to walk in the opposite direction.

"Hey Psymon! Tell me what's wrong? You know you can tell me anything." Amber said walking towards him.

Psymon then suddenly got a nose bleed and fell to the ground.

"Oh My God! Psymon are you all right? Amber yelled gong over to where he was laying down.

She knead down on the side with no blood, and was shaking him to get up. Psymon's breathing went deeper and his heart beat was faster.

"It's nothing, ju-just go get ready t-to go," Said Psymon nervously.

"Oh okay. I am going to tell the boy's that they are allowed to go. It's going to be their reward, for helping you get me here." Amber said with a smile and went to the home she spoke of.

Psymon got up and rubbed the blood off his face and looked at his shirt and pants.

"Damn looks like I gotta take off my shirt," he said and starting to strip

As Psymon was taking off his shirt, he was looking at the floor.

"Ugh….. That was bad, man what am I going to do," Said Psymon with a concern look on his face

"Wow, you get nose bleeds when your partner say's that she wants to go to the hot springs." Said Black Star coming from behind Psymon. "What a loser!"

Psymon's eyes widened and pupils went back to the size of a of a pin prick.

"Look kid I told you, keep your mouth shut…. But apparently you don't listen..." Psymon turned around, and stared at black Star right in the eyes.

As the two were staring at each other, Psymon was starting to bend down. At that time you could hear Amber running back to Psymon, as she was running at them, she suddenly started too slid to them sideways. She then collided with Black star and bumped him out of the way, and Psymon ended up putting his face in Amber's chest. Psymon looked down and saw what his face was in, and got another nose bleed on Amber's chest and on his own.

"Psymon! You Jackass!" yelled Amber as she ran back down the hall and to the hot springs with tears in her eyes.

Psymon didn't really know what just happened, but he knew for a fact Black Star was involved.

"NO! Amber come back!" Psymon felt guilty for what happened but anger began to fill his body."YOU BASTARD!"Psymon lunched himself off the ground and charged at Black star, grabbing his throat and lifted him off the ground and above his head. "You have really done it this time you little shit… now you're going to pay!" Psymon then smashes him to the ground and punches him hard in the face knocking him out.

"Oh my god! Psymon what did you do!" said Maka with a mop and bucket in her hands looking at Black star and Psymon.

"I Knocked the basterd out… he got in my business after I told him to stay out..." Psymon felt angry and his heart was racing and he was breathing deeply, but he was more upset then angry. "Look… I got to get out of here… I don't want to get into any more trouble then I already am..." Psymon walked away with blood all over his fists and a blank yet upset look upon his face.

"It's okay Psymon I can help you make up with Amber if you want." Maka said as she threw the mop and bucket at Black Star with a note saying to clean up the mess.

"Ha-ha thanks Maka, but I think I can handle it on my own… you can talk to her if you want."

"Yeah but I think she will be pretty mad at you for a bit. Oh yea, I forgot to tell you, when she was asleep she kept on saying sorry Psymon, and she would not let go of your jacket." Maka said with a smile as she looked up at Psymon.

"Oh… well I guess she rely wanted me there… well I wish I was there to be with her…" Psymon felt depressed he didn't want to talk to anybody. "Maka I would like you to talk to her… I don't know what I would do without her…"

"You really like her don't you Psymon? Well since it's you I guess I could talk to her for you." Maka said with a smile

"… yes I do… but I don't want to tell her about it so soon… and Maka I appreciate this." Psymon said with a slight grin on his face.

With that Maka smiled back at him, she then ran to catch up to Amber.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi every one sorry I took so long to get this chapter up, I had a lot of things to do like get this chapter back because I was dumb and only mad one copy of it on my USB-key, and well it broke on me... :( Yes I am that smart... Anyways me and my friend want to thank you for the reviews on the last chapter. I hope you like this chapter to. and sorry if it dosent make much sense i tried to get it back to what it was, but we ended up redoing half of it.

And i am sorry for taking so long to get it up. PLease enjoy the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - hot springs<strong>

**Amber was still mad as she was stomping her way to the hot springs. As she was grunting to her she heard someone coming from behind she look around to find it was Maka**

"AMBER! Amber wait up, are you okay?" Maka said grabbing ambers arm and looking her in the eye

**Amber just looked at the girl with no expression. After a few minutes she started to cry.**

**''Maka it was horrible. Why does he have to be such a bully?'' Amber said crying in Maka's arms**

Maka started to stroke her hair and hold her tight. " awe amber I'm sure he doesn't mean to, he's just trying to protect you." she said trying her best to comfort her " you know he told me something's that he wants you to know that he's too shy to say."

**''Really... even so he is not of the hook yet.'' Amber said as she jumped up with a bit of anger**

Maka looked up at amber. "What are you going to do?"

**''I will think about it'' Amber said with an evil glare in her eyes as they entered the girls change room**

"I don't think I like that look you just gave me about what you're going to do amber." she said with a scared look on her face

**''Really why... Oh Hey girls!'' amber yelled as she saw Liz, patty, and Tsubaki**

"Amber wait." Maka said while running after amber.

"hey amber how have you been?" Liz said with a grin.

"Yeah you look a liitle better." Tsubaki said with a smile.

''Oh my god she has blood on her.'' Patty yelled

**Amber froze were she stood**

**''I am going to kill him.'' Amber said coldly**

**Maka looked at Amber with a bit of fear**

"Hey amber now can I tell you what Psymon had to say about you?" Maka said with a smile

**''Yeah okay but can we get in the hot springs?'' amber asked**

**'' Yeah that's fine Amber.'' Maka said the two of them walked to the hot springs and got in.**

''**So what did you want to ask me?'' Asked amber**

"I wanted to let you know that Psymon really likes you, he was always too nervous to tell you because he wanted to wait for the right time, and all he wants to do is keep you safe

Maka said with a smile

**Amber looked at Maka and was starting to blush she then curled up in to a ball. Because of her long red hair she looked like she was a ball of fire.**

''**D-dose he really.'' Amber said as she peeked an eye from the ball**

"Yes he does, I'm not making this up, that's all he wants, is you and nothing else." she said pulling some of ambers long hair behind her ear.

''**Well it's just he has never really shown any sighs that he likes me. Even when I try to flirt with him...'' amber blushed then covered her mouth with her had to what she said at the end**

Tsubaki smiled and put her hand on ambers shoulder. "It's okay amber we aren't going to say anything right girls?"She said with a reassuring voice.

"Right!" all the girls said at once.

"Hey maybe he does notice but is too nervous to show it." Liz said with a grin.

**''I guess you're right. Oh and I all most forgot.'' Amber turned to Tsubaki.'' I am sorry Tsubaki.'' **

Tsubaki looked confused. "What do you mean amber?"

**'' well you see its like this, Psymon my partner was getting pissed off, and Black Star was the one to do that, and well... he got punched out so the next time you see him he will have a hand print on his throat and his face will be deformed! I AM SO SORRY for what he did!'' amber said as she bowed her head to apologize.**

**''WELL FINALLY! Someone finally did It!'' Patty said with excitement**

Tsubaki then suddenly fainted.

"Oh my god are you okay?" Amber said as she pulled her out of the water

"Hey is she okay." Maka said as she was walking over to them

"Yeah she just fainted after I told her that Black star is beat up." Amber said as she picked up Tsubaki and put a rob on her, and in the waiting room.

While the girls were walking to the changing room they heard a big commotion on the boy's side. The girls stayed to listen to the boys voices.

"Oh it sounds like black star is okay." Tsubaki said with a hint of happiness, but not long after then a loud roar of anger came out of nowhere. "Oh no...Not aga-." Tsubaki fainted as the beastly roars of the bickering between black star and his hell fight again.

Amber was frozen standing at the changing room's door; she then put Tsubaki down at the door. Amber got a towel and wrapped it around her body, she then ran out to the middle of the springs. When she looked to see a big guy with tattoo's, and a towel around his waist. At that point amber was really getting pissed off, and at the same time the water around her was beginning to boil.

Amber whispered to herself "Psymon is going to die!"

"You are not coming up here just too look at all those girls you pervert!" Psymon was getting angry.

"Once he gets close enough I'm gunna punch him down." Psymon said in his head

"There is no way you can stop me!"Yelled black stare

As the girls on their side were watching amber get madder and madder. Maka started to notice that ambers hair was starting to float up.

"Do you seriously want to start this now!" Psymon yelled back.

Psymon's heart beat was getting louder. Black star started to climb up the wall, as soon as he got to the top he stopped to see if there were any girls around.

"This is my chance." Psymon said in his head and a grin on his face.

Psymon pulled his arm back and punched him in the face again. Black star hit the ground hard; he then got back up and claimed up the wall.

"You are such an idiot!" Psymon yelled at the kid down below him. "you are never going to win!"

From the ground on the girls side ambers hair was completely standing up and it looked like it was on fire.

"PSYMON! YOU HIT HIM AGAIN I WILL BEAT YOU TO DEATH!" Amber yelled at Psymon

Psymon looked down on the girl's side to find amber standing in the middle of the springs, his heart and breath stopped when he saw her. Psymon was not paying attention to black star beside him. Out of reflects he had hit him in the face for the third time. After Psymon had hit black star, anger had engulfed Amber, flames came off her body, and there was no more water at her feet.

"GO TO HELL YOU DUMB ASS!" as amber yelled a fireball came out from her and was thrown at Psymon.

"OH SHIT!" The fire ball that amber threw at him hit in the face, which made him fall off the wall.

As amber was listing for him to hit the ground, her hair went back to normal. Amber the walked over to the other girls in the hot springs and sat down, the four girls all looked at her in shock.

"What just happened?" asked Maka

"I have no idea but I thought Psymon was the weapon?" wondered Liz

"Amber. You have some explaining to do, cuz I'm stumped." Maka said looking at her

*Boys side*

Psymon was lying down on the flat on the ground with soul and kid on each side.

"Aren't you the weapon Psymon?" Asked soul, with a confused look upon his face.

"Ah shit..." Psymon looked with a blank face at the two.

"Yeah I want to know that to." Kid Asked, as he held his hand out to Psymon

"Well I guess you should know." Psymon grabbed kids hand with a tight grip and got up. "I'm not the weapon, Amber is." He said looking at them.

"Really! Wow so what kind of weapon is she? Asked Soul

"She is many, she is gloves that have sharp spikes that can grow or shrink, she these claws that I can put on, and a motorcycle." He said as he looked at the sky.

"Oh really that's sweet man." Soul said with a smile

"What does the motorcycle look like?" Asked kid

Psymon looked at the two. "Well maybe after this ask her to show you, she will probably let you, oh and I almost forgot she's a snowboard."

''Really that's cool man'' Soul said as he got in to the hot springs

Psymon got in after soul along with kid. "But the only downside of all this is if she will even talk to me, after what just happened I doubt that she will." Psymon said as he started to play with thaw water.

**"I think you will be fine Maka's there to calm her down so don't worry to much." soul said with a smile**

Psymon smirked " heh, oh yeah? and how do you know that for sure." he said as he put his hands behind his head." she can be pretty hard to deal with sometimes. So I hope your right."

**"Why do you say that it's hard to deal with her?" Asked kid**

Psymon closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Well let's just say it's complicated. sometimes she can take things to easily and ignore me and everything around her." he tilted his head up to the sky." sometimes I feel like nothing to her."

**"Maybe it's her way of caring for you." said soul**

Psymon opened his eyes and shifted them towards soul. "And why do you say that" he said.

**"Well... maybe is a girl thing..." soul said with a bit of fear**

Psymon closed his eyes again. "Well I hope your right." Psymon thought to himself. "If that's his way of caring...then why does she do it all the time?"

**"Well if she hated you wouldn't she have left?" Asked kid**

Psymon looked at kid with anger in his eyes. "What did you just say?"

**"IM SORRY I DIDNT MEAN IT LIKE THAT!" Yelled Kid**

Psymon put his hands back behind his head, closed his eyes and relaxed little. "Remember what I told you when we first came across each other? About asking stupid questions."

**"Yeah I remember!" Kid said as we was sinking in to the water**

"Well that was a stupid question, next time think before you speak Alright? You don't want to make me lose my temper."

**"Yup got it" said kid**

Psymon released a big sigh. "Good, because once I do, there is no holding back. That's why I think she hasn't left me yet."

**"Hmm... I wonder what's going threw her mind right know." Asked soul**

Psymon smirked. "heh maybe of how much of a jerk I am."

***on the girls side***

"**Amber can you tell us what just happened?" Maka asked "I thought you were the weapon?"**

"**No I am. I can turn in to a motorcycle, pair of gloves and claws, and a snowboarded."**

"**Wow you think Psymon would be the weapon because of what he did to Black Star." Liz added**

**"Dam him why does he have to be such an ass!" amber yelled**

Maka jumped. "Maybe because has trying to protect you? I don't know I'm not him." Maka played with the water. "Well, why do you think he's an ass?"

**"He's done this before! We got kicked out of a town because we almost killed people!" Amber yelled**

"Well did those people try and do anything to harm you? Or him?" Maka said with a calm voice.

**"They asked me out, and well the asked him some stupid question." Amber said as she twirled her thumbs**

Tsubaki put her hand on ambers back. "Well maybe he wants to himself, do you remember what they asked Psymon?" she said with a reassuring voice.

**"Well I think they asked him if he was my dad, or was it my grandfather... I can't really remember." amber said as she put her hand on her head to think**

Patty giggled a little. "Well I would be mad to if someone came up to me and basically called me old." patty then tried to hold her laughter in but broke out into a fit. "BAHAHAAA! HE GOT CALLED A GRANDFATHER! HAHAHAA!"

**"IT'S NOT HIS FAULT THAT HE LOOKS THAT WAY!" amber yelled "I don't care what people call him... I still..." Amber called back in to a ball**

Tsubaki looked at her with a smile." you still what? And don't worry he doesn't look old at all, but please tell us." she said calmly.

**"I'm to embarrassed to say!" amber said slightly coming out of the ball she was in**

"Oh c'mon amber, you can tell us anything." Maka said with a smile. "Yeah! We won't judge." patty said with a little giggle.

**"Promise?" amber said**

"Promise!" all four girls said

**"Well I... I... I really love him!" Amber said in a quiet yell**

"AWE! Amber that's so cute!" Maka said hugging her tightly.

**Nothing came from amber**

Maka let amber go. "Hey are you alright?" Maka said concerned.

**Amber was passed out when Maka let go**

"OH MY GOD, AMBER!" Maka said as she began to panic "AMBER ARE YOU OKAY?"

**The girls rushed her out of the hot springs with amber in their arms. They put her clothing back on and waited till she woke up.**

The boys walked out of the hot springs. "man that was nice don't you think Psymon." Psymon stopped had a blank face on him.

**"Hey what's wrong?" Asked soul**

Psymon looked at them both. "Something doesn't feel right." he said sounding concerned

**"What doesn't?" Asked kid**

"Amber...something happened."

**"Ambers just fell asleep Psymon threes nothing wrong." Maka said when she saw them come out**

Psymon looked at amber. "Give her to me" he said with a crass voice

**"She just passed out because of the hot springs don't worry." Liz said **

**Amber was slowly starting to walk up**

Psymon backed up slowly. "let me know when she's wide awake...I'm going to take a walk." he said as he walked away

**"Psymon?" Amber asked all sleepy**

Psymon stopped and turned a bit, just enough to see her.

**In the corner of his eye he saw her reaching out to him**

Psymon started to walk towards her. When he finally got to her he kneeled down and looked in her tired eyes

**She turn her hand in to a fist and taped his forehead lightly.**

**"You dumb dumb." Amber said tiredly**

**Then smiled**

Psymon smiled back. The he grabbed her hand and pulled her limp body to his and hugged her. "Heh thanks."

**"Who said that was a compliment... know let go home." amber said**

Psymon looked down at amber. Can you walk? Or do I have to carry you

**"Carry me... it's going to be your punishment. Good night everyone see you guys later." amber said with a smile **

Psymon then got up with amber in his arms. "hey soul, thanks for the talk." he said with a smile.

**"No problem, and told you so." soul said with a big grin**

Psymon smirked and walk towards home.

**After a few monuments of silent's amber began to twiddle her thumbs**

Psymon shifted his eyes down at amber and then forward. "Is something on your mind?" he said with a grin

**"Um not really... you can put me down now." Amber said as she was hiding her eyes into her hair**

Psymon looked down at amber. "whatever you say." he said with a calm voice. He looked at amber with a confused look. "Hey are you okay?"

**"Yeah I'm fine. Were all most to my house so I can walk from here." Amber said as she claimed herself down**

Psymon stood there as amber walked past him. He thought to himself. "It's not like amber to act like this, there must be something up."

**"Oh my god I don't know what to say to him!" amber thought to herself**

He began to walk behind her with a grin on his face. "Heh I wonder what she is thinking."

**Amber turned to a house and pulled out keys to open the door**

Psymon looked up at the moon that had blood oozing out of its mouth. "Damn that's cool." he said with a big grin on his face.

**Amber looked up and shivered**

Psymon looked at amber. "heh, what's wrong don't you think that's cool?"

**Amber looked back to see Psymon looking at him with a hint of fear in her eyes. "No its creepy." she said turning on the light in the house**

Psymon walked into the house and looked around. "Well this looks snug." he said sitting on the couch.

**"Yeah it is... I guess." amber said as she when up stair**

Psymon watched her go upstairs. "Okay well I have no clue where she is going but I'm gunna make myself at home." Psymon then stood up and began to take off his shirt.

**"Oh and Pym-" amber stopped when she saw Psymon taking off his shirt**

Psymon turned his head to see amber stair at him. "Oh sorry I didn't see you there." he said with a smile. He finished taking off his shirt and threw it on the couch. "What is it?"

**"I-i just wanted to tell you that your room was on the top floor and at the end of the hall... goodnight." Amber said with her one hand on her face**

Psymon looked at her with a smile "why are you covering your face?"

**"It-its nothing... Goodnight..." Amber hurried up to her room**

Psymon had a blank look on his face. "Goodnight...I guess." Psymon looked around and plopped himself on the couch. "man what a crazy day it been." Psymon then closed his eyes and relaxed. "When am I ever going to tell her how I feel about her?" Psymon then put his hands behind his head and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 class in session**

**Amber walked down stairs to find Psymon on the couch she thought to herself on how cute he was when he was asleep, and not killing someone. She walked over to him. She stepped up on to the ledge were his feet lay, and without any hesitation she jumped on his stomach.**

"GAH!" Psymon said as he was startled by a little girl sitting on his stomach. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?! YOU SCARED THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF ME!"

**"I'm sorry i didn't mean to!" Amber got off and ran to her room**

Psymon sighed as his head was hanging off the arm of the couch. " Amber come back, I'm not mad, you startled me."

**Amber popped her head from the corner "You positive?" she asked**

"Yes I'm positive." he said with his head still hanging off the couch arm.

**"Okay" amber walked to him with something in her hands**

Psymon looked at the metal collar and chains in her arm. "Wha-whats that?" Psymon said anxiously.

**"Oh this it's nothing really. Can you put your shirt back on for me." amber said with a smile**

Psymon cautiously stood up and grabbed his shirt up off the floor and put it on. "I don't like that look on your face, what you are going to do to Me." he said backing up towards the wall.

**"oh nothing really." as she jumped on him to put the collar around his neck, then the other two around his feet and wrests and connected them all together.**

"Why the hell do I need these on?"

**"So that you don't kill anyone at the school." Amber said with a smile.**

Psymon looked mad. "Oh yeah? And how do you know that I won't kill anyone?

"

He said with a smirk

**"Well last time I went to a school with you. You all most killed the teacher because he said that you looked like a terrorist." Amber said as she crossed her arms**

"I look nothing like a terrorist!" Psymon said with his hair turning into fire. "Those people were blind!"

**"I KNOW AND IM SORRY FOR BRINGS THAT UP! IM SORRY KNOW CALM DOWN." Amber yelled and pulled on the chain**

Psymon jolted forward. "Good god I'm going to tear these things off by the end of the day." he said as his hair died down.

**"Cant there to hare to destroy. Trust me I have..." Ambers face went blank**

Psymon looked at amber concerned. He then kneeled to her height. "Amber...is you okay?"

**Psymon want to go put his hand on her shoulder but she slapped it away.**

**"IM sorry Psymon I didn't mean to." Amber said as she realized what she had done**

Psymon got up and looked at her with intense stair. "Its fine." he said with a crass voice. "Let's just go."

**"Psymon I'm really sorry." She said looking at him**

Psymon closed his eyes and sighed. He looked down at amber to see her looking up at him with a sad look. He kneeled back to her height. "it's alright, I- I just..." Psymon looked at the ground.

**"What's wrong?" Amber asked**

Psymon still looking at the ground, tried to tell her. "I...just...I always wanted to say that...well let's just say it's hard." he looked back up at amber as his cheeks went red and his hair turned into blue fire.

**"Are you feeling all right Psymon? Amber asks as she put her hand up to his head.**

"i-im trying to tell you that...I have some feelings." as his face began to go red and his heart raced from her touch the fire began to go dark red.

**"Its all right you don't have to tell me... come on before we are late. Just promise me that you will be happy. Okay?" amber said as she got up**

Psymon looked up at her." yeah I can try..."

**Amber smiled at him. "Oh and before I forget I need the key to the chains." amber ran to her room to get it**

Psymon got up and slammed his head against the wall. "Why the hell did you freeze up Psymon? You almost had it!" he thought to himself.

**Amber came back down to find Psymon hitting his head.**

**"Psymon why are you hurting yourself?" Amber ask **

Psymon stopped and turned around. "I'm not hurting myself, I was just thinking." he said rubbing his neck.

**"Oh really... okay then. I have made a full proofed plan so that you can't get out of those chains." Amber said as she giggled to her self**

Psymon smirked. "Heh oh? And what would that be? He said as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

**"Well I all ready know that putting it in my pockets won't work. So I am going to put it in here." Amber said as she pointed at her chest**

Psymon's face went from smug to shock. "You wouldn't!"

**"Oh I would!" Amber said as she dropped the key in between her boobs**

Psymon fell o his knees. "Why would you do that?"

**Amber just smiled and picked up the chain.**

**"Okay know more crying lets go to school." Amber said all happy**

Psymon got up looking at amber intently. "Fine..."

**They walked to the school in silents**

"Well this is awkward..."Psymon said.

**"Yup.'' Amber said as they were waking up the stairs to the school.**

"I'm superised I don't see that little brat, Black Star or whatever his name is." he said with a grin.

**"NO killing the students!" Amber said as she looked back with a cold stare**

**They entered the door to the school; they had lots of kids look at them funny.**

Psymon was getting worked up. "I swear to god, if these damn kids keep looking at me funny I will burn them all.

"

**Amber pulled hard on the chains to make him all most fall.**

**"I swear if you touch a hair on one of these kids you are going to get another fire ball to the face." Amber said with a black face**

Psymon pulled back on the chains making her hang in the air. "Well if you do that there should be some interesting action wont there?" he said with a grin as he put her back to the floor.

**Amber looked at him then continued walking to a door. When they walked in to the room they saw graves circling a mirror with are tall man standing in the middle with the mirror.**

Psymon looked around and looked ahead of him. "Who is that?" Psymon said.

**"That's Lord Death; he is the one who controls all the Death scythes like me." Amber said looking up at Psymon**

Psymon looked confused. "Wait...you're a scythe? That makes no sense." he looked at the man, noticing that Psymon's was taller than he was.

**"Yeah we only get that name because once we have eaten 99 kishin souls and 1 witch's soul we become number one out of all the other weapons. I became one by myself." Amber said looking back at Lord Death**

Psymon looked down at amber. "We need to talk later..."

Psymon said blankly

**'What for?" Amber asked looking up at him**

He looked intently down at amber. "don't worry about it...we will just do it later."

**"Okay..." amber said she looked at the man standing in front of them. "It's been a long time Lord death." she said happily**

Lord death turned around to see Amber and Psymon standing beside her. "Why hello amber! It's nice to finally see you again! How have you been?"

**"I have been good, times were a bit hard when the madness was crazy, and by the way what happened." Amber asked**

"It's a long story amber, I'm afraid it will have to wait for another time. So who's your friend? Mind introducing him?"

**"Oh, I all most forgot. This is Psymon he is my mister that I have chosen." Amber said with a bit of respect in her voice**

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir." Psymon said with a straight face.

**"It's nice to meet ya Psymon... May I ask why you are all chained up?" Asked Lord Death**

Psymon sighed and closed his eyes." well sir, I have anger problems and these chains prevent me from lashing out, and I'm not gunna lie I have already done some damage to one of the students here at the academy."

**"Yes you have an it will not be happing again **

**." amber said coldly**

Psymon looked down at amber then back at lord death. "Well if he doesn't challenge me, then yes it won't happen again."

**"Who said anything about you changing? We are here to teach a class." Amber said looking up at PSYMON**

Psymon went silent and looked at the ground.

**"Anyways is that all you wanted to ask me or is there more?" amber asked as she looked at lord death**

"Yes there is, it's about you and your mister." Psymon looked up at lord death. "How are you to getting along? He seems strong, I can feel energy coming off of him." lord death said happily

**"We are getting along Great. All thought has a bit hard to control when he gets angry." Amber said scratching her head**

"Oh? And why is that Psymon?" Psymon looked at intently at lord death. "It's a long story..."

**Amber began to get uneasy about the conversation, so she began to twirl her hair**

Psymon looked at the floor. As he began to shake. "Let's just say I grew up neglected from my family and everyone around me. I went on a rampage and killed my family and everyone around Me." fire began to form on Psymon's hands and head, and his body began to smoke. "Then I found amber, we never left each other's side ever since..."

**Amber quickly turned around and grabbed Psymon's hand and brought it to her chest.**

**"Psymon please clam down you don't have to remember the past." Amber said looking down at the ground**

Psymon felt her heartbeat; his heart raced and began to heat hard." I'm try-" before Psymon could finish his sentence he passed out with any warning

**Amber caught him so that he didn't hit the ground.**

**"My god your one tough person to handle." Amber said as she rested his head in her lap. She began to pet his head**

"oh my is he going to be alright?" lord death said

**"Yeah he will be fine. Can you get someone to help me put him in the class room for were I'm going to be teaching?" Amber asked as she continued to pet his head**

"Yes I can do that; I will get soul and the others to do that."

**"I haven't seen Spirit were is he today?" Amber ask **

" I don't have a clue, he normally here but I haven't seen him." he may be in the nurses room flirting with them like he always does."

**"Well then some people never change." Amber said looking down at Psymon**

Psymon was still a little conscious, he opened his little. "heh...wha-whats that supposed t-to mean?" he said as his sight was going blurry.

**''Nothing really."Amber said as she continued to pet him**

Psymon closed his eyes. "d-do you worry about m-me?" he said with slight grin.

**''Well that's going to be hard'' Amber said with a smile**

"w-well you sho-" Psymon blacked out when the kids were about to walk in. "Hey amber what's going on? Lord Death said you needed some assistance." Maka said peeking her head through the door.

**"Yes I do I need you to help me carry him to your class room." Amber said with a smile**

Maka looked down to see Psymon smoking and blacked out. "Let me guess he was getting angry about something lord death said?" as she helped amber lift him up.

**`"No not really... it really doesn't matter right now. Well let's go then`" Amber said trying to avoid the question**

" is everything going to be okay? hes getting hot." makka said concerned.

**"Oh Yeah he will be just help me drag him." AMber said with a smile**

as the dragged Psymon down the hall to the class room kid and soul ran up behind them. " hey makka, amber we are here to help." makka turned around with a cold look on her face. " thanks but we dont need your help anymore thanks."

**"Okay no more fiting go to your seats please." Amber said as she put Psymon in the corner and tied him to a chair**

makka looked at amber with a confused look." why did you tie him up?

"

**"no reason." AMber said as she put ductap on his mouth**

suddenly a loud laughter came from the rafters. " HAHAHA! look at that fool! he has to get tied up beause im here, the all mighty BLACKSTAR!"

**A pice of chalk went flying at black stars head witch made him fall.**

**"Now thats not verry nice to say to your teachers." Amber said with a smile**

blackstar got up holding his head. " what that overgrown weasle is my teacher?!" he said with a angry voice.

**this time a book came flying at him.**

**"Is there any thing you would like to add?" AMber said with a smile**

" he is giving me an intense stare..." he said rubbing his head.

**"But he still asleep." Amber said looking at Black star**

" well then you may wanna look again because his eyes are changeing colour." black star said hideing behind a book

**Amber turned around and threw a book at Psymon.**

**"Bad boy!" Amber yelled**

Psymon grumbled. but he still staired at blckstar.

**"Well whatevrer today i am going to teach you how to fight strong people, like witches. you will come acrosse them so i am here to teach you how to fight them. i would like a team of three to come up now ." amber said looking around the class**

" me and soul would love to!" makka said holding up souls hand. " wait makka why dont i have a say in this! i dont wanna go!" soul said freaking out.

**"Okay i just need two more. Anyone?" Amber asked**

" I WILL DO IT!" blackstar said jumping up on the table. " just to prove to that demon in the corner there how stong i am!"

**"Umm. fine i guess but you have to have your partner. oh and my mister wont be joining us.?" amber said looking at him " I just need one more now."**

" will join i guess." kid sid standing up. " and may i ask why your meister wont be joining?"

**"well i dont want him to destroy the class room." amber said as she scratched her head**

" haha! dont listen to her!" blackstar sid standing pround. " he isnt even that stong." psymons hair lit into a red blaze and his eyes turned black

**"PSYMON SHUT UP AND CALM DOWN!"AMBer yelled with her own hair going on fire, and thowing a desk at him**

Psymon managed to take off the ducktape only useing his tounge. " C'MON KID! TRY ME!"

**"shut up you dum ass!" Amber yelled as her hair was fire**

" Will you stay out of this?!" Psymon said as his eyes lit fire. " im ready to blow nd your not makeing this any better!" Psymon looked back at blackstar. " now c'mon you bastard, i will tear you apart."

**"I SAID SHUT UP!" Amber yelled.**

**she disapeared from the spot she was standing in and reapeared in front of Psymon and had here one finger turned in to a dagger and pontied it at his fore head. "Be scilents or things wont get pretty." Amber said as there was no expreion on her face**

Psymon looked up at her with a grin. " heh whatever you say."

**amber pulled her hand back and her hair turnd back to normal adn she gave him a smile.**

**"thats a good boy." Amber smiled**

Psymon looke at the ground. " what the hell was that you stupid bastard." he thought to himself

**Amber walked to the kids who had all there weapons out.**

**"you ready to fight Kids?" Amber asked the three**

" YES!" blackstar cried, " for sure!" makka said perparing herself, " if you say so." kid said

**"all right then come at me" AMber said **

Blackstar charged at amber with brute force. " YOUR GOING DOWN!" blckstar yelled.

**As black star came at her she turn her one foot into a weel and doaged his atack.**

**"Oh i dont think so."Amber said with a smile**

blackstar turned his head to find one of feet to be a wheel." what the hell?"

**"tee hee. like it i can turn in to anyone of my foarms." amber said as she turned her hand into a long spike and atack Black stare inn to a corner**

kid look at ambers arm. " heh im impressed amber bee, but now its my turn." kid ran up the wall and launched himself and began to shoot at amber.

**She doaged then disapered to be found behind maka.**

**"Why arnt you joining the fun?" AMber asked as she pointed her spike on makas back**

makka stood there in shock and couldnt move. " makka what the hell are you doing? ATTACK HER!" soul yelled

**"Dont be afraid maka, that rule number one if you you are going up aganst a strong aponit.'' amber said still staying were she was **

makka snaped out of it and knocked down the spike into the ground and took a swing at amber.

**Amber ducked and turned her other hand in to three claws and grabed the blade of makas weapon**

" dammit!" makka said as amber threw her and soul to the ground.

**''that was fun whos next?'' Amber asked as she turned her one hand back to normal**

the class was silent and shocked at ambers movement and attacks. Psymon was giggleing. " you guys are a bunch of pussys."

**A pice of chalk came flying at psymons head.**

" stop DOING THAT!" he yelled. out of the corner of his eye he saw blackstar charge at amber with no warning. " amber behind you!"

**Black star hit amber in the back, but to his suprise he when right throw amber**

" what the hell?!" blackstar yelled as he was about to hit the rafters.

**'You are an asasen are you not, you should have notice that that was not the real me.'' Amber said as she apeared in front of Psymon**

blackstar struggled to his feet. " yes i am, but there is no way in hell." he said rubbing blood from his mouth.

**''no way of what?'' Amber asked**

blackstar got up and laughed. just never mind." you done being embarresd?"

**'' i dont know what you mean. werent you the one who hit the wall? i would have to say thats prety enbaricing.'' amber said as she pointed her spike at Black star**

" SHUT UP I DONT NEED YOU TO POINT OUT STUPID THINGS!" tsubaki changed back into human form. " blackstar!" she sid smacking him upside the head. " say you are sorry you big jerk!"

**''its all right i dont mind tsubaki i find it funny.'' Amber said gigleing a bit**

tsubaki looked at amber confused. " but he is being rude thats the least he can do." she said blnkly

blankly

**''its all right i dont mind come lets continue.'' Amber said with a smile**

" I DONT WANNA TSUBAKI!" blackstar said wining and crying. " LOOK WHAT SHE DID TO MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!" tsubaki sighed and looked at amber. " do you mind if we just stop for now and let blackstar collect himself?" she said with a smile.

**''Yeah we should stop class is all most over to.'' Amber said as she looked at the clock in the room**

" well that was a good fight." kid said clapping his hands.

**''you hardly did anything.'' Amber said looking at kid and his partners**

" yes well unlike the others i dont like to sweat, i get stinky which is very unsanitary." kid said whiping off dirt.

**''Yeah okay then.'' Amber said with an uneasy look**

the bell rang to end class and Psymon was getting ansy. " when can we leave?"

**''Just a minite. maka, kid, black star, liz, patty, soul, and Tsubaki. i would like to have you guys come to my house.'' Amber said with a smile**

Psymon look superised. "your inviteing blackstar?!"

**''Yes i am its for helping me get you over here when you were passed out and for beening good sports and fighting with me.'' Amber said as she looked back at him**

Psymon looked at the ground. " can we just get out of here?"

**''Yeah okay, so i will see you all in a bit.'' Amber said as she got the cain and untied him from the wall.**

**''Well lets go home now Psymon.'' Amber said with a smile**

Psymon had blank look on his face. " yeah...please."

**when they got out of the school and were half way home amber stoped in the middle of the road.**

Psymon stopped after amber did. " whats the matter amber?"

**"im sorry for threating you to to shut up today... i just lost it and im sorruy." amber said lking down**

Psymon put his hand on her back. " hey its no big deal, i was starting to get out of control anyways, on more threat from that kid and the school would be on fire." he said with a smile. " now c'mon lets go."

**"okay."Amber lked down in sham as they countined home.**

**when they did get home they saw Maka at the dr**

Psymon look puzzled. " why is makka here/

?"

**"before we left i asked her to come early to help me out with the party." Amber said as she took a key out of her chest**

Psymon was confuesd. " wait...what party?

"

**"i asked the kids to come to my house dont you remeber? i didnt whant to say party out loud so i said to come over." amber said as she unlocked Psymons chains**

Psymon took a big streach. " finally those things are off!"

**"im glad your happy. Now heres a list of things we need. Hey Maka can you go with Psymon to the store?" Amber asked as the entered the house**

" whats all this for!" Psymon said as makka was pulling Psymon away from the house.

**"its for a party, oh and sont forget the bear and coolers." Amber said as she want to the kitchen**

Psymon smiled. " i love you so much right now."

**in the kitch all you could hear was Amber falling down**

Psymon stopped and ran to her aid. " amber! what the hell happend are you okay?"

**Psymon saw that amber was covered in flour on the floor.**

**"Im fine i just slip on some water on the floor, im all right so just go do your shopping." Amber said with a smile**

" you really make me worry sometimes, you know that." he said helping her up.

**"Im okay i swear now go shoping will you." Amber said as she turned around to the mess she made**

Psymon looked at amber. " fine im going!" as he walked out the door makka grabbed his arm and pulled him.

**"PSymon dont werry she will be fine so come on lets go." Maka said as she tried to pull him to the store**

" y'know makka sometimes i worry about amber."

Psymon said rubbing the back of his neck

**"you dont have to shes a big girl you should know that." MAka said with a smile as they were looking for the things in the store**

"thats not the thing... she acts strang sometimes." he said grabbing 4 cses of beer and 3 cases of coolers.

**"Well you shouldent worry so much." Maka said as she looked at the list**

Psymon paused for a moment. " well i have something to say to her but im well...too nervous to say." he said as he looked down at makka

**"And what would that be?" Asked Maka**

Psymon put his hand on Maka's head. " i will tell you on our way back home."

**"Okay. Oh there are the carrots, thats the last thing on the list." Maka said as she grabed some**

"okay so do we have everything?" he said with a grin.

**"Yeah we do." Maka said as she looked at the list over again**

"Then let's get out of here." he said walking up to the cashier.


End file.
